


Sex&Coffee

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Norman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina heads to the senoia coffee shop in order to meet norman but he gets swarmed by fans and has to wait her turn for an interesting ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex&Coffee

Sex & Coffee  
(A Norman One-Shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Nina Williams Pylant

Nina smiled at the man who handed her the steaming hot cup of coffee cup, she took it and thanked him, carefully walking around the shop. She had waited a long time to visit this place, The Walking Dead coffee shop in Senioa, Georgia. There were all kinds of different things to love about this place, she was in love with the small filming town and coffee she could never say no to. She walked around, looking at all the pictures on the walls. Mostly the actors with fans, Norman was in just about every one of them, figures he would be.  
She found a seat at in the corner near the door, pulling her glasses down as the sunset was just around the corner and spilled into the little shop. She had searched around all day for signs of him but he was like a ninja today. On every other day you would see him everywhere but her first time and nothing. She sipped her coffee, trying not to get upset when the small bell on the door dinged and someone stepped in.  
She knew who it was by just the smell of his cologne, she had bought herself a bottle just to spray on her bed so she could roll over and think of him, it had gotten her through some pretty hard times. She set her coffee down and pulled the shades to her nose and looked at him. All five foot ten inches of pure sexy, those long legs of his tucked into some dark jeans with his boots, his leather jacket zipped up to his neck, that made his shoulders look even more massive than they were. And his ray bans were on, helmet tucked under his arm.  
People crowed him and blocked her view, she growled and wanted to slap them all away so she could watch his ass as he walked to the counter. But she didnt, she waited for them to clear and then watched him like a hawk, biting her lip so she didnt say what she wanted, which was for him to strip down and show her everything..  
She watched as he got his coffee and stood up, hoping just to grab a quick picture with him then let him be on his way but someone stepped in front of her and she fell forward, Nina caught herself quickly but her coffee was gone, spilling down her hand and onto the floor. Everyone seemed to turn all at once and look at her, she got pissed and set the cup down, even Norman had turned to see what happened. It was over, her one shot ruined.  
Nina spun around and hauled ass out the door, taking a deep breath of the clean air, away from the faces of judgment. She spotted his motorcycle parked in front and smiled, walking up to it. It was the Triumph, her favorite for him to be on, the way he looked on it just made her entire body tingle. She circled the bike, checking out everything, taking about a million pictures then she turned around and there he was. Standing behind her, those arms folded over his chest and that smirk on his lips.  
“You like it?” he asked and nodded to his bike.  
“Yeah, its my favorite one, its beautiful.” She smiled back and blushed, she almost couldnt believe this was happening.   
“Yeah mine too, oh here ya go.” He handed her a to go cup of coffee, “seen your other one got spilled, thats a party foul.”  
Nina laughed and took it from him, “i thought that was only alcohol..”  
He chuckled and shrugged, “coffee is just as important. I know you know but Im Norman.” He held his hand out again for her to shake.  
Inside she was screaming like a little girl, even doing a happy dance but outside she just grinned like an idiot and shook his hand, “yes i do know and im Nina, ive been wanting to meet you.”  
He nodded, of course he knew that already.. “im just me, nothin special. But its good that i get to meet you, you working here?”  
She gasped, “uh huh, what?”  
Norman laughed and doubled over, “youre on the show right, you are beautiful.”  
Now she was running up and down the road, in her head of course, “oh wow, uh thanks, but no im not. Just visiting the town actually, been wanting to come here for awhile now.”  
“This place is great, amazing coffee.”  
She nodded, “was also hoping to get a glimpse of someone famous..heard he loves coffee...any ideas?” she teased him, he didnt seem to mind, just smiled.  
“I dont know, alot of good lookin guys who drink coffee but i might know the one you mean..about yay high, brown hair, always doing something goofy?..”  
Nina grinned at him, “yeah that sounds like him.”  
“Oh hell if i know, that guy has too much fun by himself, gets into a bit of trouble without a friend.” He winked at her and held out his helmet for her.  
Nina looked at it like it would bite her but she took it, “uh..”  
He walked past her and mounted the bike, starting it and it rumbled alive, “come for a ride with me, give you the grand tour.” His smiled was so hard to resist, no one in their right mind could say no to him.  
She hooked her purse to her belt so it wouldnt fall off and put the helmet on, it was heavy and big but it smelled like him, she grinned and walked up to the bike, he held his hand out and she took it helping her on back.   
“Hold on tight, i like to go fast.” He said so only she could hear as people left the coffee shop and swarmed outside to gather outside to watch them. The woman who spilled her coffee giving her a nasty glare, “just flip her off, thats what i do.” Norman whispered in her ear and smiled.  
Nina laughed and smiled as she lifted her middle finger to flip her off. The ladies face scrunched up in anger and Norman just laughed his ass off, revving up the bike so they all backed up. Nina leaned against his back and linked her fingers around his midsection, trying to ignore the hard muscles of his back and having her arms wrapped around him and away they went.  
Speeding through the town they both loved, he showed her the set and the almost ready building of Nic&Normans, his new shop opening soon and Nina was in heaven, hearing how he squealed and laughed every time she gripped him tighter. She could feel the rumble between her legs and she knew he would feel it too, she took a chance and let her hands slide lower down to his hips, seeing his head tilt to the side to give her that sexy smirk.  
Nina clenched her legs around his, trying to dull the ache while her hands rubbed on his hips, getting the nerve to go lower. She brushed over his bulge, he was hard as a rock as she rubbed him, his legs shook a little. Nina closed her eyes and listened to the soft moans, they were hard to hear over the wind but they were unmistakeable. One of his hands left the wheel and landed on her own hands, his grip was tight but he didnt move her hand, just kept it there while Nina stroked him.  
The sun had crept down below the clouds and mountains, leaving them surrounded in darkness as the drive continued towards a private park that was closed for the night. The bike slowed and his feet touched the ground as the bike stopped right in front of the gate. She moved her hands from his cock to slide up his split thighs, feeling how tight his jeans were now. “Are we allowed to be here?” she asked, moving her hands into her own lap.  
“Not really, but i wont tell if you wont.” He turned and winked at her before letting her dismount.  
“Why did we stop anyway?” she watched as he got off the bike, taking his leather jacket off.  
He gave her a sexy grin, “didnt wanna crash while you were workin me over like that, better to stop and continue.” Norman said and headed towards the fence.  
Nina gasped and followed him, he climbed it easily and waited for her to do the same, she climbed it quickly afraid to get caught and jumped over to stand with him. Norman held out his hand and she took it, quickly making their way across lush green fields, past some benches and over in the center of the park where there was a large fountain in the middle of a pond. He stopped and didnt let go of her hand.  
He turned towards her one of his hands coming up to touch her cheek, “did you enjoy that, teasing me i mean?”  
Nina bit her lip and smiled, “yes i did.”  
His thumb ran over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to lick at his finger quickly, seeing his surprised reaction. “then i think its only fair that i get to tease you as well huh?”   
She nodded and watched as he laid his leather jacket on the fresh grass and stood back up, pulling her closer by the back of her neck until he kissed her, Nina moaned softly and kissed him back, kissing him was like being drunk or high and never being able to come down. She touched his chest, feeling the muscles ripple and tense up, then snaking them under his black shirt to feel his skin. He moaned into her mouth and his hands went to her back, sliding up her pink shirt to unclasp her bra and rake his nails down the center of her back.  
Nina helped him take the shirt off, kissing down his chest and sucking over his nipples to make him moan, then going lower to his belly and finally to his dark happy trail that led into his jeans. His hands sliding in her hair to pull lightly, “can i?” Nina asked in an innocent voice and it made him buck his hips.  
“Only if i can return the favor baby.” He groaned out when she nuzzled his bulge, biting at the zipper to lower it and popping the button.  
Nina pulled him out of his jeans, he was harder than she could imagine. The blunt head a darker shade of pink from arousal, precum leaking down his cock and the veins that stood out, she licked her lips and sucked on his head, seeing him jump and groan above her, she bobbed her head quickly, taking him al the way back to her throat.   
“Jesus christ, stop or im done..” he pleaded and pulled her back up by the hair to kiss her, tasting himself. “Lay down, its my turn to taste.”  
Nina laid down and watched Norman pull her jeans and panties down in one motion, dropping to his knees to spread her thighs. She was already wet form him, seeing the look on his face only added to it. “fuck you are wet huh?” she nodded and watched him dip his head between her thighs to lick her. She bucked her hips and pulled on his hair. She couldnt sit still as his skilled tongue worked her open, his hands gripping her thighs hard.   
“please Norman..” Nina begged, she needed him before the pleasure became too much she couldnt think straight.  
Norman came down and kissed her, bracing one arm by her head the other lifting her thigh to prop against his hip, then he reached in between them to grab himself to line up. She could feel him teasing her, rubbing himself on her lips, sinking in just enough for her to move against him before pulling out again, “Fuck me Norman.”  
He grinned and with one hard thrust he pushed in. Hitting every secret spot she knew about, she moaned and arched her back. His hands sliding around her body to pull her closer, “fuck you are tight...” he growled and started to move, thrusting in and out with such force her body shifted on the ground. She held onto his forearms, looking down at their bodies. He used every inch of his body to fuck her, nina lifted her hips up to meet the hard thrusts.  
“God you keep doin that and im not gonna last.” Norman said on a groan, pushing back in harder.  
Nina already knew she was close, he gave her everything and now she was ready to cum, ready to see him cum for her. “wanna watch you cum Norman..wanna feel it so bad.” She moaned and twisted her hips again so he groaned and closed his eyes, his body thrusting that much harder.  
“Only if you cum first, cum for me Nina..” he said into her ear and went deeper, pulling back to watch her face.  
“Fuck, oh god right there!!” Nina moaned and leaned up to kiss him as she came, her body pulling him in deeper, wanting him to cum for her.  
“God Nina...feels so fuckin good..cant hold it anymore! God!!” he screamed and thrusted hard once more before he came inside her, his hips going slow until they stopped altogether. His breathing as erratic as hers was, he leaned down to kiss her, swirling his tongue inside her mouth, “fuck baby you are perfect.”  
Nina smiled and loved how heavy he felt on top of her, the way she could taste the sweat against his heated skin, “you are perfect.” She kissed him once more before she heard a loud crack of thunder followed by heavy rain. Norman giggled and rolled over, stretching his arms out. She did the same and together they laid in the pouring rain.


End file.
